The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus for an electronic device. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a mounting apparatus for an electronic device for use at a desk or in a vehicle which, among other things, allows easy access to buttons on the electronic device, allows the device to be placed in a number of positions, and allows the device to be placed within, and removed from, a mounted position with one hand.
Portable electronic devices are being used more and more frequently in vehicles. For example, personal digital assistants (PDAs) are currently used in vehicles and elsewhere. PDAs are used to receive and store information considered to be important to a user. In one known application, PDAs are utilized to store telephone numbers, notes, and addresses, which can be easily accessed and updated, if need be, by a user. Some PDAs are capable of sending and receiving electronic mail messages. Such uses have caused PDAs to become an invaluable resource for their users among other places, at work, in a vehicle, and at home.
In another example, global positioning satellite devices are currently being used in vehicles and elsewhere. These devices are used for navigational purposes and are either permanently installed in a vehicle, or mounted so as to be portable. Further, these devices have a screen which visibly communicates information to the user. The portable device is advantageous in that it can be taken from the vehicle and used outside of the vehicle, thus adding value to the device.
The mounting of PDAs, GPS devices, and other electronic devices within vehicles or at desks does, however, present a number of disadvantages. First, it is more difficult to mount a portable device in a location within the vehicle or at a desk that allows its screen to be easily viewed. Devices that are permanently installed in a vehicle can be mounted within the dashboard of the vehicle, easily within sight of the vehicle driver or passenger. Portable devices must, however, be mounted somewhere within the interior of the vehicle, such as on top of the dashboard. This mounting position presents the challenge of mounting the device in an orientation and position that can be seen and accessed.
Viewing of the screen and entry of data into a portable electronic device can be hampered if the angle of the viewing screen is fixed relative to the surface on which the device is mounted, or if the mounting device hampers access to data entry buttons on the device. Second, these electronic devices are often under-utilized if they are only viewable by the driver of the vehicle, but not passengers riding therein. In the case of the GPS device, a passenger in the vehicle is often acting as a navigator. In such situations, it is advantageous for the passenger to be able to view and/or remove the GPS or other device.
It would also be advantageous to be able to place the electronic device into a mounted position using only one hand. Similarly, it would be advantageous to remove the electronic device from a mounted position using only one hand. Therefore, a mounting apparatus is needed that can be used to mount a portable electronic device within a vehicle, at a desk or elsewhere so that the device can be easily viewed and adjusted. Further, a mounting apparatus is needed that allows an electronic device to be mounted within a vehicle so that it is viewable by either the driver or the passenger riding therein. Still further, a mounting apparatus is needed that allows an electronic device to be mounted within, utilized, and removed from, a mounted position using only one hand.